Ma-Sha: The Lighting Tiger
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Tigress's sister comes and visits but Ma-Sha doesn't seem to like Po. It gets worse when Tai-Lung comes back and conflict begins with the two sisters and Master Shifu. Can Po help her control what she calls a curse put upon her? Will she ever trust Po? Can Tigress, Master Shifu and Ma-Sha patch things up from their past to defeat Tai-Lung? All these questions will be answered maybe
1. Sisters

**Hello everyone this is a story based of my OC Ma-Sha or you won't be able to understand the upcoming episodes of A Love Warriors series. So sorry I have the episode ready to go and everything but I can't publish it until this one is done because it explains her being but anyways I'm going to stop talking and start the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Flashback 15 years ago_

_A 7 year old girl ran in the courtyard. She was a tiger with red marking under her left eye and was wearing a blue tunic._

_"Ma-Sha, be careful" Master Shifu told her.  
_

_"Yes baba" She answered before climbing on the only tree in the yard. "Look at me sis I'm taller than you" Seeing her sister walk in. _

_"Yes you are" Tigress told her as Ma-Sha hanged on the tree with her feet. "Now get down before you fall on the puddle again." She told her grabbing her. "We don't want the same thing that happened a few weeks ago" Ma-Sha nodded holding onto her sister._

_"Why don't you two go down to the valley for the day." Shifu told the girls. "The training hall is being cleaned."_

_"Ok. Father" Tigress agreed. "Come on Ma-Sha"_

_"WooHoo! Finally out of the palace" Ma-Sha cheered jumping off Tigress running. _

_"Ma-Sha!" Tigress ran after her before she can hurt herself._

_"She really cares for her doesn't she" Oogway came from behind. _

_"Yeah" Shifu sighed. "Tigress still worries about what happened two weeks ago." Oogway smiled._

_"I know" He told him placing his hand on Shifu's shoulder. "But not even death can separate the two." Shifu slightly smiled._

_"I guess so"_

_End of Flashback_

"Hey Tigress!" Po called as she trained on the Jade Tortoise.

"Hi Po" She greeted jumping off.

"Want to spar?" he asked with a confident smile. She chuckled getting in a fighting stance.

"Bring it panda" She said with a smile of her own. Po chuckled before making the first move but she didn't see it because Viper came in.

"Tigress it's MA-SHA!" She said excitingly. Po kicked her stomach but not too hard. Tigress winced a little before turning to Viper.

"Did you just say... Ma-Sha?" She asked unsure. Viper quickly nodded before slithering out. Tigress's eyes went wide before running outside as well. Po was unsure who Ma-Sha was but he ran outside too before seeing another tiger similar to Tigress besides her clothing which was a blue tunic with bird stitchings on each side and the red marking under her left eye. "Ma-Sha?" Tigress walked up to her "Is it really you?"

"Tigress" She said slowly walking up to her as well. Tigress looked at her with mis-belief before hugging her with tears threatening to fall.

"Oh I missed you so much" She cried Ma-Sha cried as well.

"I missed you too sister"

"What's going on out here?" Shifu came in. "Why aren't you in the training hall?" He asked before noticing Ma-Sha. "M-Ma-Sha?" He looked at her.

"Baba" Ma-Sha said slowly. Shifu walked up to the two girls as they released the hug looking at her carefully.

"It really is you" he said slowly.

"Baba" She said once again kneeling down hugging him. Shifu slowly hugged back as a tear escaped his eye.

"You've grown so much" He told her as the boys came in.

"Ma-Sha!" Monkey and Mantis said excitedly. She and Shifu slowly released the hug and she looked at them with a smile.

"Hi guys" She said slowly as they jumped on her. Po stood there confused as to why was everyone so happy to see her. It took a while before Ma-Sha noticed him. "Who's he?" She asked Tigress.

"Ma-Sha this is Po the Dragon Warrior." Tigress introduced. "Po this is my sister Ma-Sha"

"Sister?" Po asked. "You never mentioned having a sister."

"So you're the Dragon Warrior?" She asked walking around him in a circle.

"Yeah pretty much." He answered looking at her.

"Hmmm I didn't expect it to be a panda"

"Yeah I get that a lot" He said nervously. She looked at him confused and with wonder she was 22 years old and hear she was inexpecting him like a 5 year old girl would inexcpect a doll before she bought it to see if it was good enough.

"You know sis I really did excpet more" She told her.

"What do you mean by that Ma-Sha?" Tigress asked her.

"Well there has been rumors around the valley going that you two have a secret crush on each other" Ma-Sha told her making Po and Tigress blush Po was red as a tomato and you could see a little blush on Tigress. Monkey and Mantis began to laugh and Viper giggled. "I actually thought you would look more in a guy."

"Ma-Sha it's just a rumor" Tigress told her.

"Then why are you two blushing?" She asked raising a brow causing Monkey and Mantis laugh harder until Tigress and Po sent them a death glare.

"Anyways lets go inside it's going to rain" Shifu said trying to change the subject. They all nodded and went inside.

* * *

**Yeah I know this chapter is short but I'll update soon hopefully. Hope you liked it. Many things will be revealed here about the relationship with Ma-Sha, Tigress and Shifu. Please Review I can't stay very long. Bye!**


	2. The news

**Hello everyone I'm so glad you guys like this I didn't think anyone would like my OC Ma-Sha considering she's still developing in personality. Ma-Sha doesn't sound like a common name but I used it because it's my name in Chinese. I mainly used it because I couldn't come up with my own name for her. I hope you guys like the name as much as I do. Also, I'm very sorry for not updating. Anyways I'm going to stop talking and start the story hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda! YET!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Flashback 17 years ago..._

_15 year old Tigress was walking towards the Bao Gu Orphanage with Master Shifu due a child issue they had recently experienced. Although Tigress didn't want to be there she had no choice because she's the one who's going to talk with this child. Shifu knocked on the door as soon a familiar sheep opened the door relieved to see them._

_"Master Shifu" She said gladly. "How nice to see you"  
_

_"Hello madam" Shifu bowed. Tigress followed wedding ceremonies pursuit. "We're here on your child issue you talked about"_

_"Ah yes. Young Ma-Sha" She said "Follow me." She added and Shifu and Tigress followed her to Tigress's old room. "She's right in there" She told them. _

_"What seems to be the problem with her ma'am?" Shifu asked. Tigress didn't listen to what the caretaker was saying she spaced out staring at the door and walked towards it. You could hear cries coming from the other side and dim blue light lighting up the room. She looked back at Shifu and the caretaker, who were still discussing the the issue, knowing they weren't paying any attention to her she slowly opened the door and it turned all black._

_"Hello?" She said quietly looking at the room._

_"Who are you?" A voice responded. Tigress noticed that in the corner was a little girl, a tiger._

_"I'm Tigress" She said cautiously. The little tiger looked at her a bit afraid. Not because she was a tiger but because afraid because of her own paws. They glowed brightly and didn't want to harm her. She already harmed a few children. "You must be Ma-Sha" Ma-Sha looked at her cautiously as the glow in her paws started to die down. Tigress smiled as she walked closer to her. Ma-Sha nodded slowly trying to hide her paws. "I heard what happened"  
_

_"I didn't mean to... honest" _

_"I know" Tigress stood in front of her getting to her level. "It was the same with me... I hurt a few children when I was your age too. Everyone hated me because of it."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I was stronger then other children and nearly killed another child when I was your age."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah" Tigress smiled. "How about you come out of this room with me"_

_"I can't. I'm not allowed to leave this room."_

_"You'll be with me...don't worry" MaSha smiled taking her paw and walked out of the room with Tigress._

_End of Flashback_

"So MaSha what have you been doing these last 5 years?" Monkey asked.

"Mainly traveling." MaSha answered. "Mainly in Europe. It's nice there but...not too much"

"Have you found a man for yourself?" Viper asked.

"No" MaSha said plainly. "and I don't need a man to watch over me. So... Po, is it, is the Legendary Dragon Warrior?"

"Yeah" Tigress began. "He got chosen a year ago"

"I'm guessing you didn't take it so easily."

"Yeah she's still not use to him here" Mantis said earning a glare from Tigress.

"But we are getting along better than before" She said glaring at him.

"Oh yeah right... they are" Mantis agreed nervously. MaSha looked at them confused but didn't ask anything hearing thunder outside.

"MaSha you should get some rest" Shifu told her.

"I'm fine baba" MaSha answered him. "I need a shower though"

"I'll heat up the salt water" Tigress said getting up. A few hours later MaSha was in the shower rooms with hot salt water while everyone was in their rooms except Po and Tigress. Po was in Tigress's room standing in the doorway.

"So she really is your sister?" Po asked for about the 10th time. Tigress smiled as she went through the closet.

"Yes Po she's my sister" She told him. Po smiled walking over.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because..." She paused looking at him. "I lost her for ten years and it's hard for me to talk about her because me and her have a lot to catch up on."

"Oh..."

"Yeah" She took out some extra clothes she had of MaSha in the closet.

"I better head to bed it's getting late." Po said starting to head out.

"Yeah... goodnight" She told him.

"Goodnight" Tigess sighed once he left and looked at the locket in her neck seeing the picture of him and her as children on one side and on the other was blank. She wanted to add a picture of MaSha in there but she didn't have one. At least not yet. The next morning the gong rang earlier than usual which was really odd. The last time the gong rang this early was when Po went missing.

"Ugh" MaSha groaned. "It's too early"

"Ugh... I know father never rings it this early" Tigress said covering her face with pillow.

"Uh... Tigress" Viper opened the door half asleep. "You might want to come" MaSha raised a brow looking at her confused as did Tigress and they both ran out to the court yard seeing Po WIDE awake and freaking out

"What's going on?" Tigress asked as the rest of the five and MaSha gathered behind her all terribly tired. MaSha and Tigress's fur was all messed up, Viper didn't have her flowers on, Mantis was asleep on Monkey's shoulder while Monkey was beginning to fall asleep as well and Crane's feathers were ruffled up and he didn't have his hat on. Po was in his BOXERS(!) and his fur was ruffled up as he walked back in fourth with his paws on his head.

"This can't be happening" Po repeated as he walked around as he kept walking back and fourth.

"What can't?" Tigress asked getting a bit worried. Shifu sighed.

"Tai-Lung was spotted at Gung-Wang mountains" He told her causing them to fully wake up.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

* * *

**Well there you go hope you like it. Please fill free to review.**


End file.
